mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rackets
On April 1, 2010, Rackets were replaced by Properties. This article describes the obsolete Racket feature. Rackets were a replacement for Properties for some beta accounts. There were tiers that opened up after you mastered the first tier of each racket. For example, when you mastered the Three-Card Monte racket, a new tier opened up called Backroom Poker. Mastered that and Executive Game opened up and so on and so forth. You had to return to collect on the racket after it was completed or it got busted by the cops and you lost the money and the influence. The Attack, Defense and Job rackets each generated an initial count per instance, until the job was mastered. After mastering, you were then awarded an additional boost each time you collected the racket. For example, the Taxi Stand Racket initially generated two Free Ride boosts every four hours. After you had mastered the racket you were awarded with three Free Ride boosts every four hours. (For Racket Strategies, see Racket Management) How using Influence for Rackets works Rackets come in four flavors: Cash, Attack Boosts, Defensive Boosts, Job Boosts. Each Racket requires you invest Influence into it and then wait for a specified amount of time for the Racket to finish. Once the timer expires and the Racket is complete, you get back your Influence investment + the reward (cash or boost). It's important to think of these Rackets as investments (rather than purchases) because you get 100% of your Influence back when you collect on the Racket. This is important because you only GAIN 1pt of Influence every hour. You don't get a refill on level ups like you do with Energy and Stamina. So in other words, it would take you 24 real-time hours to GAIN 24 pts of Influence. So getting back your Influence investment by collecting is absolutely critical to being successful at Racketeering. However, once a Racket is ready to collect, you have a very limited amount of time to collect on the racket before it is "busted" and you lose your Influence investment. Given the slow regen timer on Influence, the Influence loss from a "busted" job is much more hurtful than losing the cash or extra boost. Influence Skill Points When you increase your Influence skill, you increase the amount of Influence you can "hold" at one time. The maximum amount you can you hold is 25% greater (rounded down) than the number of skill points you have invested. So if you have 20 Influence skill points, you can "hold" up to 25 Influence points at one time (25/20). However, just like an Energy Pack, you stop GAINING pts from the regen timer if your current Influence is greater than the amount of pts you have invested. This means that with 20 skill points, the largest Racket you could invest in would have a 25 point cost. If the Racket you want to invest in has an Influence cost greater than that amount, then you'll need to increase the number of skill points. Otherwise, if it is equal to or less than 25, there is little reason to invest more skill points into Influence. This is critical because investing skill points above that number is wasteful and they could be better spent elsewhere. Re-Investing Influence The reason this is wasteful is because if you manage it correctly, you'll never exceed 24 pts. Lets say that the Racket you use most often requires 16 Influence. You would invest that 16 Influence into a Racket. The regen timer ticks away gaining you additional Influence. When it reaches 16 again, you invest in a second Racket. Then you collect on your original Racket, gaining back the original 16 investment and immediately re-investing it back into a new Racket. As long as your Rackets don't bust, your total amount of Influence invested in Rackets continues to increase. The only limitation is the total number of Rackets you have at the same time (based on the number of slots purchased - 20 max). Collecting Rackets and Avoiding Busts The listed time until ready for each racket is slightly longer than the actual time until the rewards can be collected. In fact, rackets only require approximately 90% of the listed time to completion. A 4 hour racket is actually ready to collect in 3.6 hours (i.e. 3 hours 36 minutes). Once a racket is complete, you have a specific amount of time to collect that racket before it is busted and you lose the invested influence and its reward. The time to bust for each racket is based on its time to completion. For the 4 hour rackets, the time to bust is approximately 7.2 hours (i.e. 180% of 4 hours). This means that from the moment you invest into a racket, you have between 3.6 hours and 10.8 hours to collect the payout (3.6 + 7.2 = 10.8). If you started such a racket at 8:00am, the racket will be ready at around 11:36am and will go bust at around 6:48pm. Influence Rackets Rackets Rewarding Cash Rackets ready in four hours Rackets ready in eight hours Rackets ready in twenty-four hours Rackets ready in forty-eight hours Rackets ready in seventy-two hours Rackets Rewarding Boosts Attack Rackets Defense Rackets Job Rackets Cash Rackets Rackets Rewarding Cash Gambling Betting Women Miscellaneous Racket Locations Each racket needs to go into a location or spot. You start with two "free" slots in Little Italy which will allow you to run two rackets. If you would like to run more rackets, then you need to purchase additional slot locations. There are four tiers that can each hold five locations for your rackets. This means that you can run up to 20 rackets concurrently if you have purchased all 20 locations. The locations themselves become progressively more expensive and while the name of the tier implies a better location, the rackets themselves produce the same amount whether they are invested in Little Italy or at the Upper East Side. The middle column shows the expansion costs for influence characters and the right column gives the costs for all other characters. Property Owners Originally, Rackets were meant to be rolled out to everyone. However, as of February 2010, Properties and Rackets had been replaced with the new Properties. Category:Rackets Category:Guides